From Cake to Love
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: REMAKE/ Ini adalah Chapter dgn Second main Pair KYUMIN / Chap 1 A : WonKyu Ver / Chap 1 B : KYUMIN Ver /Mohon utuk memilih Second main pair mana yg harus Saia tampilkan pada FF ini nantinya / Main Pair : HaeHyuk / Rate : T to M / Yaoi / Saia akan melanjutt dengan suara terbanyak.
1. Prologue

_**. . .**_

_**. .**_

_**.**_

_Ini semua salah ku. Aku sendiri yang telah menyetujui semua kontrak tak masuk akal ini. Kontrak yang ku dasari untuk menyelamatkan majalah kami yang kekurangan artikel dan sponsor. Dan panggilah aku namja pabbo, karna dengan mudahnya menjual tubuh sendiri demi sebuah kontrak kerja sama. _

_Aku berharap ini hanya sementara. Namun, aku salah. Aku sudah terperosok jauh ke dalam pusaran pesona namja itu. Namja yang membuatku terjebak dalam orientasi yang berseberangan. _

_Lee Donghae . . ._

_**.**_

_**. .**_

_**. . .**_

* * *

Title :

**From Cake to Love**

.

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

.

Genre :

**Romance and Hurt / Comfort**

.

Cast :

**Lee Hyukjae**

.

**Lee Donghae**

.

Rate :

**M**

.

**WARNING !**

.

**Mature Content**

.

**Boy Loves / Boy x Boy / Yaoi**

.

**Miss Typos**

.

**Broken E.Y.D**

.

Disclamier :

**Semua cast dalam Fiksi ini, adalah milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa,**

**Tapi, cerita ini **_**Pure**_ **milik saya.**

.

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

**Don't Like, Don't READ !**

**JUST CLICK [X] to {close} OKE**

.

.

_**ooOOoo_PROLOG_ ooOOoo**_

.

.

"_aahh, , ahh, , nngghh, , no more, , ahhnn, , nngh, , p-please,"_

Seorang namja manis tengah berada dalam posisi terlentang dengan _man hole _yang terisi penuh oleh kejantanan namja tampan dihadapannya. Ia meringis menahan perih yang mendera lubang analnya yang kini terasa seperti dirobek dengan paksa oleh _benda tumpul_ yang merasuki tubuhnya. Seolah tuli, namja tampan itu justru semakin kuat menghentakkan pinggulnya. Dengan satu tujuan utamanya. _Menyempurnakan letak kejantanannya pada man hole namja manis yang tengah terlentang dihadapannya._

"_What are you said_?" namja tampan itu tetap_ kekeh_ menggerakkan pinggulnya, "-bukankah kau sendiri yang menyetujui_ kontrak_ ini, _Hyukkie_?" seolah tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang mendera _lawan mainnya_.

"Mi- mianhe, , _aahhn, , aakhh_, ,"

Eunhyuk tak lagi mampu membalas semua perkataan namja dihadapannya. Namja tampan itu kini tengah menarik kedua lengan Eunhyuk dengan kasar. Namja manis itu hanya mampu menuruti semua perlakuan namja berwajah dingin dihadapannya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berucap menolak. Memberontakpun, _percuma_. Ia hanya ingin semua _kegiatan_ mereka saat ini cepat selesai.

"_Ride me now,_"

Suara – yang sebenarnya – merdu yang terdengar begitu datar dan dingin itu, mengintrupsi Eunhyuk untuk melakukan apa yang telah diucap namja dihadapannya. Dengan tubuh bergetar menahan semua gejolak yang tengah menyapa raganya yang ringkih, Eunhyuk mencoba bangkit dan duduk diatas pangkuan namja tampan itu. Tentunya tanpa melepaskan benda yang _tertancap_ pada _man hole_ nya.

"_AAKKHH~_"

Seolah tak memberi kesempatan bagi Eunhyuk hanya sekedar untuk megatur nafas, namja tampan itu kembali menusukkan kejantanannya dengan posisi duduk. Iris _hazel_nya menatap sendu wajah berpeluh Eunhyuk yang tengah memejamkan erat matanya – menahan rasa panas dan perih yang membelah tubuh bagian bawahnya

"_Move,"_

Sekali lagi, suara merdu itu mengintupsi Eunhyuk dengan nada yang begitu dingin dan datar. Dengan tubuh bergetar, Eunhyuk berusaha meraih pinggiran sofa – _tempat keduanya bercinta – _guna menjadi tumpuan geraknya. Perlahan ia angkat tubuhnya hingga hanya menyisakan ujung kejantanan sang namja tampan di dalam _hole _nya. Dengan gerakan yang perlahan pula ia berusaha menurunkan kembali tubuh lemahnya.

Sungguh jika ia boleh memilih, ia lebih memilih _mati _daripada harus merasakan tubuhnya yang serasa terbelah seperti saat ini. Belum lagi harga dirinya yang hancur hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _pelacur murahan_. Tanpa di sadari Eunhyuk, namja tampan dihadapannya tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan intens nan sendu.

_Chuu~_

Sebuah sentuhan lembut terbias dibibir _plum_ milik Eunhyuk. Detik itu pula, onyx beningnya yang semula terpejam terbuka dan sedikit terbelalak - _kaget_. Wajah tampan yang secara _close up_ terbingkai manik kelamnya, adalah hal pertama yang mampu ia lihat. Bibir tipis milik namja tampan dihadapannya, kini menyatu dengan bibir _kissable_ nya dalam satu tautan hangat. Sentuhan yang begitu lembut dan terasa – _manis_.

Sepasang obsidian kecoklatan, menatapnya sendu dan penuh kelembutan sesaat setelah tautan bibir keduanya terpisah. Tak ada kata yang terucap diantara mereka. Hanya saling menatap dengan jutaan emosi yang bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing lah, yang membingkai suasana diantara keduanya.

Namja tampan itu mengambil lengan Eunhyuk dengan lembut, kemudian menyampirkan keatas bahu kokohnya. Eunhyuk hanya mampu diam dan mengikuti gerakan sang namja tampan. Sebuah kecupan lembut dari sang namja tampan terbingkai lembut di kening Eunhyuk hingga membuatnya kembali memejamkan mata. Namun kali ini bukan karna rasa sakit yang mendera. Tapi, desiran hangat yang mulai menyapa relung hatinya.

Sang pemilik iris _hazel_ itu kembali menggerakkan pinggangnya naik turun secara teratur. Entah mengapa, untuk kali ini Eunhyuk tak lagi merasakan sakit yang mendera _man hole _nya. Bahkan ia kembali mendesah dan menggeram nikmat saat namja berwajah _childish_ itu menusuk _prostat_ nya secara terus menerus.

"_Aahhnn, , aahhngg, , t-there, , mo-more please, , oohh, , oohh, , nnggh,"_

_Lost his mind_. Itulah yang terjadi pada diri Eunhyuk saat ini. Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal pikirnya. Semua sentuhan namja tampan itu membuatnya melambung menggapai awan. Berbeda dengan awal, sentuhan itu kini terasa begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Tak ada lagi gerakan kasar yang berkesan brutal hingga Eunhyuk serasa terbelah di daerah _hole_ nya. Semuanya lembut dan – _memabukkan_.

Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menyanggah kepala saja, Eunhyuk sudah tak mampu. Kepalanya kini tersandar pada bahu kokoh namja dihadapannya. Deru nafas keduanya yang beriringan mengiringi pergerakan mereka dalam bercinta. Semua kenikmatan dunia yang Eunhyuk terima saat ini membuatnya melambung menuju _nirwana_.

'_Bagaimana jika kau gunakan tubuhmu, sebagai kompensasi kontrak kerja sama ini?'_

Sebesit kalimat yang membuatnya berada dalam posisi seperti ini, tiba-tiba terbesit di ingatan namja berambut _redbrown_ itu. Sebuah kalimat yang menjadi awal terjebaknya ia dalam keadaan yang rumit. Keadaan yang membuatnya perlahan jatuh dalam pesona namja yang kini menyetubuhinya.

_Lee Donghae_. . .

.

.

.

'_Bagaimana ini hyung? Jika terus seperti ini, perusahaan ini bisa pailit,'_

_._

'_Kita harus segera menjalin kontrak baru dan mencari ide baru untuk edisi majalah berikutnya,'_

_._

'_Strawberry shortcake dari hotel aiden? Tapi bagaimana kita bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan presdirnya? Setahuku, tak ada satu majalah pun yang mampu mendapat __approval. Lalu bagaimana bisa kita dapat menjalin kontrak dengan mereka?'_

_._

'_Biar aku yang berusaha meminta persetujuan. Aku tak akan membiarkan perusahaan ini pailit. Dan jangan panggil aku Eunhyuk, jika tak mampu meraih big deal untuk thunder kali ini,'_

_._

'_Kau pikir aku akan mau membagi resep rahasia kue itu pada majalah kalian? Aku bahkan tak pernah mau membagi secuil berita pada majalah manapun sebelumnya. Apa yang membuat anda yakin aku akan menyetujui kontrak ini?'_

_._

'_Kami akan memastikan perusahaan anda akan mendapat nama yang tenar di kalangan pebisnis Korea. Mengingat majalah kami banyak di minati olah kalangan elit tersebut. Dan,-'_

_._

'_Aku tak butuh semua jaminan itu. Aku butuh suatu kompensasi yang, __lain_,'

_._

'_Ma-maksud anda?'_

_._

'_Bagaimana jika kau gunakan tubuhmu, sebagai kompensasi kontrak kerja sama ini?'_

_._

'_Maap, tapi apa maksud anda? Bukankah kita sesama namja, dan-'_

_._

'_I just want get you under My skin, and You will get my deal for this Contract. Bukan kah itu yang menjadi tujuan utamamu datang kemari, Mr. Lee Hyukjae?'_

_._

'_N-de, aku bersedia,'_

_._

_._

Tusukan yang terus – menerus menumbuk prostatnya, _nipple_ yang di pilin lembut serta hangat mulut yang mengecupi kulit lehernya membuat Eunhyuk terlena. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diri Eunhyuk saat ini. Sebelumnya, ia merasakan ini sebagai sesuatu yang _ganjil_. Namun, apa daya jika saat ini justru ia semakin terjerumus masuk dalam pusaran emosi yang berseberangan dalam kehidupan nyata.

"_Ahh, , Cum, , Ahhnn, , I want, , oohh, to C-cumm, , Ahhn, , Ahhnn, , nnhh,'_

Donghae semakin cepat membantu Eunhyuk menaik turunkan badannya. Kejantanannya terasa berdenyut menikmati semua remasan dan hisapan yang di berikan _man Hole _namja manis dihadapannya. Mulut dan tangannya semakin gencar menggerilya di tubuh mempesona di hadapannya. Kulit putih tanpa cacat yang kini telah berhiaskan peluh dan juga _kissmark_ yang ia buat, semakin membuat libido Donghae serasa berada di ubun ubun. Seolah semua tenaganya tak pernah habis padahal ini adalah kali keempat ia bercinta dengan namja bermata bulat diahadapannya.

"_Together, ,"_

"_AKKHHHH~"_

_Slupprt , , Slupprt , ,_

Letupan sperma entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, mewarnai akhir acara panas kedua insane yang kini terbaring lunglai di atas sofa bewarna merah di ruangan tersebut. Eunhyuk yang benar – benar kelelahan karna energinya yang terkuras, hanya mampu terkulia lemas dengan kepala bersandar di pundak Donghae. Tubuhnya benar – benar di dera kelelahan yang amat hingga membuat kesadarannya menguap ke alam mimpi.

Donghae terlihat tengah _sibuk_ membelai lembut surai _redbrown_ di hadapannya. Matanya menatap sendu sosok yang kini berada di dalam dekapannya. Dengkuran halus serta nafas hangat yang teratur, perlahan menerpa kulit dadanya yang masih terlapisi kemeja kerjanya. Sebuah kata yang begitu manis, terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Kata yang terdengar bagai mimpi dalam tidur Eunhyuk.

"_Saranghe, Lee Hyukjae,"_

.

.

.

_**To be continue / Delete?**_

_._

_._

.

Annyeong,,,

I'm back,,

(n_n)

perlu di lanjutt kahh..?

okey simple, tinggalkan review dan saiia akan lanjutt ini FF,,

ottekhe..?

Saiia tunggu review.x, , ,  
pay~ Pay~

(n_n)

**_Mey_Rahma_**


	2. Chapter 1 A (WonKyu Ver)

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

_Strawberry cheese cake.__ Sebuah nama dari makanan yang paling ku favoritkan. Lembut cheese cake berbalut cream vanilla yang di kombinasikan dengan manisnya lumeran strawberry liquid di dalam cake dan jangan lupakan potongan strawberry yang menggoda, seolah mendominasi pikiran ku setiap mengingatnya._

_Namun, hal itu sekarang telah berubah. Nama makanan manis itu seolah menjadi sebuah clue yang menerjunkan diriku ke dalam rumitnya sebuah labyrinth. Labyrinth yang tersusun dengan sangat complex dan __complicated selayaknya spider web. Labyrinth yang di susun secara rapi oleh namja berhati dingin._

_Lee Donghae. . . _

_**.**_

_**. .**_

_**. . .**_

Title :

**From Cake to Love**

.

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

.

Genre :

**Romance and Hurt / Comfort**

.

Main Cast :

**Lee Hyukjae**

.

**Lee Donghae**

.

Rate :

**T**

.

**WARNING !**

.

**Mature Content**

.

**Boy Loves / Boy x Boy / Yaoi**

.

**Miss Typos**

.

**Broken E.Y.D**

.

Disclamier :

**Semua cast dalam Fiksi ini, adalah milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa,**

**Tapi, cerita ini **_**Pure**_ **milik saya.**

.

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

**Don't Like, Don't READ !**

**JUST CLICK [X] to {close} OKE**

.

.

_**OOOxxOOO_Let's Begin_OOOxxOOO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Brakk~

"Aish, dasar kuda pabbo~"

Pagi cerah di ibukota Korea – _seoul_ – diawali dengan bantingan buku dan beberapa peralatan kantor oleh seorang namja beraut evil bertitle _Kyuhyun_. Demi apapun, namja yang terkenal dengan segudang ide jenius – namun lebih kearah gila – itu kini tengah uring – uringan tak karuan. Dan hal itu membuat tokoh utama kita – _Eunhyuk_ – harus rela beberapa kali menghela nafas berat.

"Tak bisa kah, kau berhenti sejenak, Kyu? Kau benar – benar membuang - buang tenaga jika terus – menerus 'merapikan' ruangan ini," celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Yah, _hyung_. Kuda sialan itu sudah mengacaukan hidupku semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, kau tahu?"

"Ani," timpal Eunhyuk singkat.

PUK~

Sebuah _neck cushion_ menjadi sebuah hadiah bagi Eunhyuk atas jawaban singkatnya tersebut.

"Yah, tak bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan pada yang lebih tua, _huh_?" pekik Eunhyuk kesal.

Eunhyuk benar – benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan namja yang telah 6 tahun menjadi rekan kerjanya itu. Sepengetahuannya, Kyuhyun adalah namja dingin yang berotak jail – tingkat dewa – yang sangat sulit jika harus disuruh bersikap sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya – setidaknya menurut Eunhyuk.

Namun, sepertinya hal itu sudah tak lagi berlaku sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Semenjak kematian Sungmin yeoja chingunya, Kyuhyun seolah berkamuflase menjadi sosok yang benar – benar diluar dugaan akal pikiran seorang _Lee Hyukjae_. Bagaimana tidak, sudah hampir sebulan ini namja bersuara merdu itu menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja bernama _Choi Siwon_.

Eunhyuk tak begitu kaget jika Kyuhyun memilih membelokkan orientasi sepeninggal yeojachingunya. Hanya saja, yang membuat Eunhyuk tak habis pikir adalah Kyuhyun yang mau untuk berpindah 'kasta'. Ya, Kyuhyun saat ini telah menyandang title _uke _atau _bottom _dalam hubungannya dengan pemilik _Choi _Corporation itu. Dan itu sempat membuat Eunhyuk _shock_ saat mengetahuinya. Oh ayolah, siapapun yang melihat namja ikal itu pasti akan mengira jika ia adalah type _top _atau _seme _dalam sebuah hubungan sesama – ehem - _gender_.

Ah, daripada kita membahas alasan Kyuhyun yang beralih _genre_, lebih baik kita berkenalan dengan pemeran utama kita. _Eunhyuk, _atau lebih lengkapnya _Lee Hyukjae_ merupakan salah seorang karyawan _'terbaik'_ yang dimiliki _JYJ Magazine._ Bergabung sebagai salah satu _team creative, _Eunhyuk telah mendedikasikan dirinya pada majalah _style and fashion_ itu semenjak ia lulus dari bangku kuliahnya – 4 tahun yang lalu.

Eunhyuk tinggal seorang diri di apartement nya di Seoul. Kedua orang tuanya – _Lee Jung Hyuk _dan _Lee Hyesung_ – berada di Paris, mengingat perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di kota _fashion _itu. Dunia namja pemilik _milky skin_ itu tak pernah jauh dari _fashion _dan – _food_. Ya, _JYJ Magazine_ adalah majalah yang _berkecimpung_ dalam dunia _style of fashion and food_. Eunhyuk sendiri juga adalah seorang _maniak_ dari buah yang bernama _strawberry_.

Lulus dari _Seoul University of Art and Fashion_, membuat namja bertubuh kurus – _cenderung langsing _– itu mengambil keputusan untuk terjun dalam dunia _stylish _yang tak jauh dari latar belakangnya. _4 tahun_, bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi seseorang yang telah mendedikasikan diri dalam sebuah perusahaan. Dan bagi Eunhyuk, _JYJ Magazine_ adalah – _hidupnya_.

_Cklek~_

Pintu ruangan khusus _direksi_ itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja berusia 30an yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan aura muram yang mengelilingi dirinya. Namja dengan _single dimple_ itu memilih diam dalam langkahnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi dihadapan sebuah meja bertitle – _Office Manager_.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk – mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun.

"_Masalah_," ucap lirih namja yang bernama lengkap _Park Jungsoo _ _Leeteuk_.

"Masalah? Maksud _hyung_?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya sembari mendekat kearah namja yang terpaut 5 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Kita sedang dalam masalah yang cukup rumit," Leeteuk memberi jeda dalam perkataannya, "-_kurasa_,"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi masalah apa, _hyung?_ Jangan kau buat kami semakin penasaran dengan kalimatmu yang ambigu itu," tutur Eunhyuk sembari mendudukkan diri dihadapan namja yang telah dianggapnya seperti _hyung_ nya sendiri itu.

"Mr. Hyun menarik semua iklannya pada majalah kita. Dan itu terhitung mulai dari edisi bulan depan," ujar Leeteuk sembari menatap lesu berkas diatas mejanya.

"Menarik semua iklannya? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah sepakat untuk tetap bekerja sama dengan kita hingga edisi akhir tahun?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang berujar dengan nada kesal yang sangat _ketara_.

"Apa semua ini karna _scandal_, , , _Yunho hyung_?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Helaan nafas berat seolah menjadi satu – satunya jawaban atas pertanyaan _ambigu_ yang dilontarkan sang _maknae _di ruangan itu. Mungkin benar jika keputusan _Mr_. Hyun yang menarik semua iklannya karna _scandal_ yang menyangkut si pemilik perusahaan tempat ketiganya bernaung. _Jung Yunho_.

_Jung Yunho_ adalah pemilik dari _Jung Corporation_ – induk perusahaan dari _JYJ Magazine_. Seminggu yang lalu, Yunho tersangkut _scandal _yang cukup membuat _namja musang_ itu harus _sedikit_ memijit keningnya. _Scandal_ yang menjerat dirinya bukanlah masalah biasa. Karna _paparazzi_ telah mempergokinya tengah berkencan dengan seorang _namja_ disalah satu hotel mewah miliknya.

Mungkin hal ini akan terlihat biasa saja, mengingat ke _moderenisa'an_ zaman. Namun, semua masalah akan berbeda. Apalagi menyangkut _siapa_ yang _tertangkap jepretan _kamera. Dan na'asnya, seseorang yang termasuk dalam daftar _10 Orang Paling Berpengaruh di Korea_ bernama lengkap _Jung Yunho_ lah yang menjadi _mangsa_ dari keganasan para _paparazzi_.

"Aigo~ bagaimana ini hyung? Jika terus seperti ini, perusahaan ini bisa pailit," Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan dengan _statement _yang cukup menyebalkan – _bagi Eunhyuk_.

"Aish, tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" Eunhyuk mendengus kesal, "-kita harus mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan _JYJ_ dari masalah ini. Setidaknya, kita harus segera menjalin kontrak baru dan mencari ide baru untuk edisi majalah berikutnya,"

Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu. Harus namja ber_single dimple_ itu akui, loyalitas Eunhyuk pada majalah ini benar – benar tak perlu lagi diragukan. Dua tahun lalu saat _JYJ_ terancam ditutup karna kekurangan sponsor, hanya Eunhyuklah yang mampu meyakinkan sang _presdir_ – _Jung Yunho _– untuk tetap mempertahankan majalah _fashion_ ini.

Setiap kali ditanya apa arti _JYJ_, maka Eunhyuk akan menjawab; _'JYJ adalah duniaku dimana aku hidup di dalamnya'. _Dan itu semua ia buktikan dengan semua usaha dan kerja kerasnya mempertahankan perusahaan itu bersama Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Bagiamana jika kita mengusung tema _sweet and happy_?" ujar Eunhyuk memulai.

"Ide bagus. Kita sudah jarang menggunakan tema itu untuk beberapa bulan belakangan ini," Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk ragu, "_- but what it's the new for this theme?" _sebelum menyambung kalimatnya.

Ruangan khusus _team creative _itu mendadak senyap seusai Leeteuk mengungkapkan pertanyaan. Ya, mereka masih belum menyiapakan _sesuatu_ yang baru untuk edisi majalah bulan depan. Ketiganya masih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing, hingga tiba – tiba sebuah _statement _dilontarkan oleh si _namja bersurai redbrown_ – _Eunhyuk_.

"_The sweetness__out of__paradise. _Kalian pernah mendengarnya?"

"Ah, maksudmu _strawberry shortcake_ dari hotel _Aiden_ itu, _hyuk_? _Cake_ itu memang sedang jadi _highlight _di kalangan _high class_," Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar

"_Chankammanyyo, _apakah itu hotel dimana namja peraih _Top Ideal Man _tahun ini yang menjabat sebagai _manager_ nya? Setahuku, tak ada satupun majalah yang mampu mendapat _approval_ dengan namja yang terkenal _Cold Hearted _itu, _hyung,_" Kyuhyun menatap _sanksi_ Eunhyuk, "-lalu bagaimana kita bisa dapat menjalin kontrak dengan mereka?"

Pernyataan dari sang _maknae_ seolah menjadi siraman air dingin di tengah badai salju. Boleh dibilang _namja ikal_ itu benar adanya. _Aiden _hotel itu akhir – akhir ini tengah menjadi _hot topic_ di kalangan kelas _wahid_ karna salah satu _dessert _mereka yang tengah menjadi sorotan. Namun, hingga detik ini belum ada satu majalahpun yang mampu menerbitkan artikel mengenai _sweet cake_ yang hingga kini belum jelas siapa pembuatnya tersebut.

"Aku akan kesana – _besok_," ujar Leeteuk yang disambut tatapan kaget dari dua namja lainnya.

"Kau yakin, _hyung?"_ kali ini Kyuhyun yang angkat bicara.

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku mencobanya," Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk, "-_demi JYJ,"_ sembari tersenyum menenangkan.

_Ya, demi JYJ magazine_.

* * *

_17.00pm at Restaurant of Aiden Hotel_

"Mau pesan apa anda hari ini, tuan _Lee Hyukjae_?"

Saat ini, Eunhyuk tengah berada di restaurant dari hotel berbintang terkenal di Korea Selatan – _Aiden hotel_. Namja berparas manis nan ramah itu meluangkan waktunya untuk mencicipi salah satu _dessert _yang ia favoritkan selama 5 bulan belakangan ini.

"_Aigo~_ kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku, _Yeolli-ah_," Eunhyuk mendengus, "-seperti aku ini tamu special saja," sebelum berujar pada waiters bername tag _Park Chanyeol_ itu.

"Aku harus bersikap professional pada setiap tamu, _hyung_," ujar Chanyeol, _'-dan kau memang tamu special bagi seseorang disini, hyung'_ tambah namja bertubuh tinggi itu dalam hati.

"Kau ingin terus berdiri di situ atau segera mencatat pesanan ku, _Yeolli-ah_?"

"_Huh?_ Ah ne, kau pasti pesan seperti _biasanya_ kan, _hyung_?" tebak Chanyeol – _jitu_.

"_Of course yes~"_ sambut Eunhyuk riang sembari tersenyum manis.

Eunhyuk selalu rutin datang ke restaurant ini setiap seminggu sekali. Jika kalian bertanya alasannya, maka Eunhyuk akan memberikan satu hal yang membuatnya rajin datang kemari. _Strawberry shortcake. _Ya, kue manis nan legit itulah yang membuat seorang _Lee hyukjae_ harus rela menyediakan dana _khusus_ tersendiri setiap bulannya untuk membeli _penganan_ manis tersebut.

Entah kenapa Eunhyuk tak pernah sedikitpun merasa bosan dengan kue itu. _The sweetness__out of__paradise,_ harus Eunhyuk akui jika _title_ benar – benar cocok disandingkan untuk kue yang sudah masuk dalam daftar makanan favoritnya itu.

"Pesanan datang~"

Chanyeol datang dengan tangan menopang nampan yang berisi kan seporsi cake dan segelas _bubble tea_ pesanan Eunhyuk. Dan tak dapat disembunyikan lagi, wajah berbinar penuh antusias lah yang terbingkai di paras manis namja ber_gummy smile_ itu.

"_Huwaa~_"

"Selamat menikmati, _hyung-ie_," ujar Chanyeol sembari menundukan sedikit badannya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan _santapannya_.

"_Nde, kamsahamnida._ Selamat makan~" ujar Eunhyuk riang – sedikit melupakan _dignity _dan _manner _yang selama ini ia junjung tinggi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sesendok cake yang sedari tadi ia tunggu pun segera masuk kedalam mulut si namja penggemar _strawberry_ itu. Kedua _onyx _bening miliknya refleks terpenjam, saat _cream vanilla _lumer dalam mulutnya. Lembut _cream_ yang berpadu dengan _soft cake_ bercampur lelehan _strawberry liquid_ seolah mampu membuat Eunhyuk melepas sejenak penat yang tengah hinggap di otaknya.

Namja berambut _redbrown_ itu benar – benar tengah tenggelam dalam dunia imajinernya sendiri. _Tidakkah ini sedikit berlebihan?_ Tentu saja tidak. Karena ketenangan hati seseorang hanya dapat dibangun _oleh orang itu sendiri_. Dan mungkin itu lah yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh namja penyandang _sweet gummy smile_ itu.

Cenderung melupakan atau bahkan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Eunhyuk bahkan tak menyadari jika sedari awal ia masuk ke dalam restaurant _high class_ itu, sepasang _iris hazel_ tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sungguh – _sulit diartikan_. Ya, sesosok namja dengan _lavish coat_, berwajah rupawan dengan surai _dark brunette_ itu sedari awal telah memperhatikan diri Eunhyuk dari meja yang terletak diujung ruangan.

"Kau ingin aku menambahkan _Coffee Latte _mu, _hyung_?" tawar seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang tadi mengantarkan pesanan untuk Eunhyuk – _Chanyeol_.

"Ani. Tidak perlu," ujar namja berahang _distinct _itu.

Tatapan itu sama sekali tak beranjak dari object yang sedari tadi ia pandangi. Seolah tak ada lagi hari esok baginya untuk dapat melihat sosok yang kini tengah membingkai _obsidian_ sendu miliknya tersebut.

"Tak berniatkah kau untuk menyapa 'nya', _hyung?"_

Sejenak ucapan Chanyeol seolah mampu menyadarkan namja itu dari dunia angannya. Pandangan pria disamping Chanyeol itu seolah berubah menjadi semakin teduh dari sebelumnya. Seolah banyak hal yang tengah bergelut dalam diri namja bermata teduh itu.

"Andai aku bisa, _Yeolli-ah,"_

"Mworago?" tanya Chanyeol – karna tak mendengar perkataan lirih namja di sampingnya.

"Aniyo. Lupakan, suatu saat kami akan saling mengenal, _Yeollie-ah_," namja itu mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"-dan semua itu perlu, _proses_," tambahnya dengan sebuah seringai yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Maksud, _hyung_?"

Chanyeol masih bingung dengan ucapan namja yang terpaut usia 7 tahun darinya itu. Bahkan dirinya merasakan aura yang lain, saat seringai yang jarang terekspose itu tiba – tiba muncul di wajah namja yang menjabat sebagai _manager _dari _Aiden hotel _tempat dirinya bekerja. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, namja bermata sendu itu kembali menatap sosok yang sedari awal _menawan_ hatinya. namun, kali ini dengan sebuah _smirk_ yang turut menghiasi wajah _childish_ nya.

'_Kau pasti akan menjadi __milikku_, _chagi. Dan itu __pasti__,'_

.

.

_**To be continue. . .**_

.

.

Anneyeong yeorobun~

Masih inget kah dgn diri saia.? Tentu masih kan? #PLAK

Pertama, saia mau minta maap sekali karna baru bisa up-date ini FF sekarang. Saia terlalu bnyak kegiatan dan kerjaan akhir2 ini. Jadi semua FF saia harus 'ikhlas' tak tersentuh sang pencipta.x #JDER

Ini chapter perdana dari **_FROM CAKE to LOVE_ **sudah saia up-date. Untuk yg **_AUTUMN DESIRE _**masih dalam proses pembuatan. Ju2r saia lagi kehilangan _mood_ buat ngeanjutt FF. Tpi, pas mampir ke FFn terus liat Review dri reader's, saia jadi sangat terharu.

**73 reviewer**untuk chap Prolog, _really this is so amazing for me_, Jeongmal kamsahamnida buat para reader's yg sudah mau support FF saia ini. #_Deep Bow_

Chap ini hanya berisi deskripsi pre Klimaks. Jadi, _non NC_ for this chapter. Saia tahu ini mengecewakan. Tapi, setidaknya mohon untuk dimengeri adanya. Ini memang singkat. Karna memang bagian dari Plot cerita nantinya. Jadi, saia mohon **pengertiannya**, ne.?

Saia juga mau minta maap pada para _KyuMin Shipper_ karna tidak bisa menghadirkan OTP kalian di Fict saia ini. Saia ingin mencoba suasana yg baru dgn menjadikan Kyu sebagai _Uke_ di Fict saia kali ini. Saia janji bakal menghadirkan mereka (KyuMin) di FF saia yang lainnya.

Jeongmal Mianheyyo. #_Deep Bow_

Saia mau kasih pilihan ini buat reader's, FF saia yg mana yang perlu secepatnya saia lanjutt untuk minggu ini..? Saia masih bingung harus ngelanjutt FF yg mana. #GLODAK

Tolong bantu saia untuk memilih~ (TT_TT)

Untuk 2 minggu ini mungkin saia bakal _free_ dari beberapa kegiatan dan kerjaan. Dan u/ itu saia mau ngadain sesuatu sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih saia pada para readers yg sudah berkenan menreview FF2 saia.

.

**Saia akan memberikan kesempatan reader's untuk me**_**request**_**oneshoot**. Saia akan menerima **2 request cerita** dari para reader's. Berikut beberapa syarat yg musti _chingudeul_ penuhi :

**# Hanya menerima request u/ pairing : HaeHyuk, YunJae, dan WonKyu**

**# Genre : Romance, Angst, atau Hurt/Comfort - Rate : T or M (terserah raeder's)**

**# chingu harus mampu memberikan spesifikasi atau mendeskripsi seperti apa cerita yang diinginkan. Singkatnya, chingu yg buat garis besar / inti cerita. Dan saia yg akan mengembangkan plot dari chingu itu.**

**# Satu pen name hanya boleh request satu cerita.**

Selain itu, setidaknya chingu memberikan contact person sehingga saia mampu mendiskusikan crita yg akan di publish nantinya. Dan untuk itu, **saia perlu menegaskan jika ini bukan untuk FF single author, but double author atau Duet.** Jadi bukan hanya saia yg akan menjadi author FF itu nantinya.

Reader's yg berminat dengan tawaran saia ini, silahkan ngePM saia di account saia ini atau melalui FB saia. Atau melalui review di chapter ini juga boleh. **Asalkan chingu melampirkan contact person yg bisa saia hubungi.**

.

Okey, sekarang saatnya saia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada :

**zoldyk****nurul. **** | Guest | ****MissELFVIP**** | anchovy | myfishychovy | Me Naruto | ****HaeHyuk Baby's****minmi arakida**** | Saranghaehyukkie | 137Chii | ****myhyukkiesmile**** | HHL | ****BooFishy****Cho Kyura**** | Anonymouss | ****lyndaariezz****SSungMine****NicKyun**** | Amandhharu0522 | **** | kyukyu | ****FishyMonkey**** | Unykyuminmin | ****hae's twinnie**** | Guest | diitactorlove | ****Daevict024****Hyukkie'sJewels**** | cottoncandyme | love haehyuk | ****miszshanty05**** | Lee Eun Jae | new | ****choco momo**** | anchofishy | ming | fitri jewel hyukkie | bjewELFishy | Choi meimei | ****bluehyomi**** | nvyptr | ****RieHaeHyuk****Jaylyn Rui**** | dhianelf4ever | lee maria | Jiaehaehyuk | ****Silver Bullet 1412****Qhia503**** | Guest | ****Lee Ah Ra**** | elf | miho | ****Keyra Kyuunie****AnggiHaeHyukELF**** | fitri | dinie teukie | ****Jung En-Yeon**** | Jae19 | ****Lee Chan88****Y's Syndrome**** | LonelyKim | ****ariesta87**** | Nana | K.S | ****Mrs. EvilGameGyu**** | Reader barru | Dong Doong | AstrillyaGaemKyu | G4emSimb4 | diVaHae | cr4zyLoveHaeHyuk | Lizzanatasya |**

Jeongmal kamsahamnida atas semua support dan review yg sudah para reader's berikan pada FF saia ini. #_Deep Bow_

Saia akan belajar lebih banyak lagi dan berusaha sebisa dan secepat mungkin mengup-date FF saia yg lainnya. Mengingat selama ini saia sering _ngaret (pake banget) _ngUp-Date critanya.

Okey, sekian dari saia. Semoga chapter kali ini cukup memuaskan. Dan maap masih belum bisa memberikan _Scene NC_. Karna demi kelangsungan plot dan alur yang harmonis, jadi saia tunda dullu NC.x. #JDUAR

Akhir kata, Salam Damai EunHaeHyuk Shipper~

**.**

**XXXooo_Mey_Rahma_oooXXX**


	3. Chapter 1 B (KYUMIN Ver)

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

_Strawberry cheese cake.__ Sebuah nama dari makanan yang paling ku favoritkan. Lembut cheese cake berbalut cream vanilla yang di kombinasikan dengan manisnya lumeran strawberry liquid di dalam cake dan jangan lupakan potongan strawberry yang menggoda, seolah mendominasi pikiran ku setiap mengingatnya._

_Namun, hal itu sekarang telah berubah. Nama makanan manis itu seolah menjadi sebuah clue yang menerjunkan diriku ke dalam rumitnya sebuah labyrinth. Labyrinth yang tersusun dengan sangat complex dan __complicated selayaknya spider web. Labyrinth yang di susun secara rapi oleh namja berhati dingin._

_Lee Donghae. . . _

_**.**_

_**. .**_

_**. . .**_

Title :

**From Cake to Love**

.

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

.

Genre :

**Romance and Hurt / Comfort**

.

Main Cast :

**Lee Hyukjae**

.

**Lee Donghae**

.

Rate :

**T**

.

**WARNING !**

.

**Mature Content**

.

**Boy Loves / Boy x Boy / Yaoi**

.

**Miss Typos**

.

**Broken E.Y.D**

.

Disclamier :

**Semua cast dalam Fiksi ini, adalah milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa,**

**Tapi, cerita ini **_**Pure**_ **milik saya.**

.

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

**Don't Like, Don't READ !**

**JUST CLICK [X] to {close} OKE**

.

.

_**OOOxxOOO_Let's Begin_OOOxxOOO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_07.15 am, in front of Cheun Dong Kidgarden's_

_._

"Yeoboseyo,"

"_Ah, Mr. Lee. Bagiamana kabar anda?" sambung suara di seberang sana._

"Good,"

"_Oh, itu bagus. Saya senang mendengarnya. Saya jug-"_

"Saya tidak punya banyak waktu. Apa yang ingin anda katakan?" ujar namja yang tengah berada dalam sebuah mobil mewah itu – _dingin_.

"_Ah, n-nde. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan, bahwa saya telah melakukan apa yang anda perintahkan pada saya, Mr. Lee,"_

"Really? Ah, I'm proud of you. Saya akan segera mengirimkan hadiah yang telah saya janjikan kepada anda," sebuah seringai dingin terpatri di wajah bersurai _dark brunette _tersebut.

"_Ah, ne. Jeongmal kamsahamnida, Mr. Lee,"_

"Nado. Senang berbisnis dengan anda,_ Mr. Hyun,"_

_Pipp~_

Namja tampan yang berada di dalam mobil mewah keluar terbaru itu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela – tempat nya duduk berdiam. Menatap dengan teduh namun sarat akan emosi pada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari taman kanak-kanak berada di seberang jalan. Sosok bersurai _redbrown_ yang berjalan keluar dengan memasang senyum yang mampu menawan hati setiap _insan_ yang melihatnya. Sosok namja yang telah mampu _menawan_ hatinya.

'_You will be mine, Lee Hyukjae,'_

.

* * *

_5__th__ Floor of JYJ __Building_

_._

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kau memberiku berkas yang dikirim _field team_ kita kemarin?"

_Hening~_

"Kyunhyun-ah,"

. . .

"YAH, CHO KYUHYUN,"

_Pletak_~

"MWOYA? Kenapa kau melempari ku dengan penggaris, _hyung?_" seru namja bername tag _Cho Kyuhyun_.

"Aish, aku memanggil mu sedari tadi. Kau malah tak _gubris_ ku sedikitpun," cerca Eunhyuk, "-dan tak bisakah kau berhenti memandangi foto Sungmin _hyung_ dengan senyum idiot mu itu?" sambungnya dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

"Aniyo~ Dia kan _namjachingu _ku, terserah aku mau memandangi fotonya. Itukan hak ku, _hyung_," bela Kyuhyun sembari memeluk _posesif_ sebuah figura yang berisi foto seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum manis di balik kostum _bunny_ yang tengah dikenakan.

Dan untuk kali ini Eunhyuk lebih memilih untuk diam dan tak menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun yang tak penting –_ terutama bagi Eunhyuk._ Jika saja Eunhyuk tak ingat bahwa Kyuhyun adalah rekan _seperjuangannya_ semenjak 6 tahun yang lalu, mungkin Eunhyuk sudah membekap namja ikal berwajah evil itu dan membuangnya ke _Atlantic Ocean_. Tapi, mungkin Eunhyuk tak akan setega itu. (/-_-)

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk adalah teman dekat sedari mereka masih kuliah dahulu. Kyuhyun terpaut 3 tahun lebih muda dari Eunhyuk. Namun, karna otak _brilliant _yang ia miliki, Kyuhyun hanya berbeda satu tingkat saat masih kuliah dengan namja berkulit seputih susu itu. Singkatnya, kedua namja itu sudah seperti saudara kandung mengingat masa – masa yang telah keduanya lalui.

"Kau tahu, Kyu. Kadang aku berpikir, bagaimana bisa Sungmin _hyung_ mau menjadi _namjachingu_ bocah _evil_ nan _ababil_ seperti mu," Kyuhyun memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya, "-kurasa ia pasti sangat terpaksa saat menerima mu," namun sepertinya tak membuat _gentar_ Eunhyuk untuk tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Namja berambut ikal itu memang telah memiliki _namjachingu_ sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. _Lee Sungmin_ adalah seorang guru taman kanak – kanak yang berada tak jauh dari kantor tempatnya dan Eunhyuk bekerja. Namja bergigi kelinci dan bermata bulan itu, berhasil menawan seorang _Cho Kyuhyun_ yang _notabane _nya adalah seorang _straight_ sejati.

Eunhyuk sangat mengenal sahabatnya tersebut. Sering bergonta – ganti _yeoja_ hingga Eunhyuk tak lagi mampu menghitung berapa kali namja itu berkencan dengan _yeoja_ – _yeoja_ nya. Tapi, sungguh apa daya jika sang _dewa amor_ telah menancapkan panahnya. Semuanya akan berubah _180 derajat_ – bahkan untuk_ orientasi_ - dan itu pastilah karna satu hal yang teramat pasti. _Cinta_.

Kyuhyun telah jatuh hati pada _bunny guy_ itu semenjak awal pertemuan mereka yang mungkin tak di sengaja. Namun, bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika dia tak bersikap egois dan sedikit jual mahal. Hingga pada akhirnya, Eunhyuk lah yang harus rela menjadi _matchmaker_ bagi keduanya. Hal itu mengingat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sangat dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan sesekali Eunhyuk akan mampir ke tempat Sungmin mengajar, untuk membagikan hadiah atau permen. Karna Eunhyuk sangat menyukai anak kecil.

Dia menerima permintaan teman sekantornya itu, karna sedikit takut atas ancaman Kyuhyun – yang akan membakar semua koleksi _monkey doll _dan _strawberry finery _miliknya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia berhasil membuat kedua _insan_ berbeda _dunia_(?) itu bersatu.

Daripada kita membahas kisah cinta seorang _Cho Kyuhyun_ yang terlalu panjang, lebih baik kita berkenalan dengan pemeran utama kita. _Eunhyuk, _atau lebih lengkapnya _Lee Hyukjae_ merupakan salah seorang karyawan _'terbaik'_ yang dimiliki _JYJ Magazine._ Bergabung sebagai salah satu _team creative, _Eunhyuk telah mendedikasikan dirinya pada majalah _style and fashion_ itu semenjak ia lulus dari bangku kuliahnya – 4 tahun yang lalu.

Eunhyuk tinggal seorang diri di apartement nya di Seoul. Kedua orang tuanya – _Lee Jung Hyuk _dan _Lee Hyesung_ – berada di Paris, mengingat perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di kota _fashion _itu. Dunia namja pemilik _milky skin_ itu tak pernah jauh dari _fashion _dan – _food_. Ya, _JYJ Magazine_ adalah majalah yang _berkecimpung_ dalam dunia _style of fashion and food_. Eunhyuk sendiri juga adalah seorang _maniak_ dari buah yang bernama _strawberry_.

Lulus dari _Seoul University of Art and Fashion_, membuat namja bertubuh kurus – _cenderung langsing _– itu mengambil keputusan untuk terjun dalam dunia _stylish _yang tak jauh dari latar belakangnya. _4 tahun_, bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi seseorang yang telah mendedikasikan diri dalam sebuah perusahaan. Dan bagi Eunhyuk, _JYJ Magazine_ adalah – _hidupnya_.

_Cklek~_

Pintu ruangan khusus _direksi_ itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja berusia 30an yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan aura muram yang mengelilingi dirinya. Namja dengan _single dimple_ itu memilih diam dalam langkahnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi dihadapan sebuah meja bertitle – _Office Manager_.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk – mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun.

"_Masalah_," ucap lirih namja yang bernama lengkap _Park Jungsoo _a. ka _Leeteuk_.

"Masalah? Maksud _hyung_?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya sembari mendekat kearah namja yang terpaut 5 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Kita sedang dalam masalah yang cukup rumit," Leeteuk memberi jeda dalam perkataannya, "-_kurasa_,"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi masalah apa, _hyung?_ Jangan kau buat kami semakin penasaran dengan kalimatmu yang ambigu itu," tutur Eunhyuk sembari mendudukkan diri dihadapan namja yang telah dianggapnya seperti _hyung_ nya sendiri itu.

"Mr. Hyun menarik semua iklannya pada majalah kita. Dan itu terhitung mulai dari edisi bulan depan," ujar Leeteuk sembari menatap lesu berkas diatas mejanya.

"Menarik semua iklannya? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah sepakat untuk tetap bekerja sama dengan kita hingga edisi akhir tahun?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang berujar dengan nada kesal yang sangat _ketara_.

"Apa semua ini karna _scandal_, , , _Yunho hyung_?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Helaan nafas berat seolah menjadi satu – satunya jawaban atas pertanyaan _ambigu_ yang dilontarkan sang _maknae _di ruangan itu. Mungkin benar jika keputusan _Mr_. Hyun yang menarik semua iklannya karna _scandal_ yang menyangkut si pemilik perusahaan tempat ketiganya bernaung. _Jung Yunho_.

_Jung Yunho_ adalah pemilik dari _Jung Corporation_ – induk perusahaan dari _JYJ Magazine_. Seminggu yang lalu, Yunho tersangkut _scandal _yang cukup membuat _namja musang_ itu harus _sedikit_ memijit keningnya. _Scandal_ yang menjerat dirinya bukanlah masalah biasa. Karna _paparazzi_ telah mempergokinya tengah berkencan dengan seorang _namja_ disalah satu hotel mewah miliknya.

Mungkin hal ini akan terlihat biasa saja, mengingat ke _moderenisa'an_ zaman. Namun, semua masalah akan berbeda. Apalagi menyangkut _siapa_ yang _tertangkap jepretan _kamera. Dan na'asnya, seseorang yang termasuk dalam daftar _10 Orang Paling Berpengaruh di Korea_ bernama lengkap _Jung Yunho_ lah yang menjadi _mangsa_ dari keganasan para _paparazzi_.

"Aigo~ bagaimana ini hyung? Jika terus seperti ini, perusahaan ini bisa pailit," Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan dengan _statement _yang cukup menyebalkan – _bagi Eunhyuk_.

"Aish, tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" Eunhyuk mendengus kesal, "-kita harus mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan _JYJ_ dari masalah ini. Setidaknya, kita harus segera menjalin kontrak baru dan mencari ide baru untuk edisi majalah berikutnya,"

Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu. Harus namja ber_single dimple_ itu akui, loyalitas Eunhyuk pada majalah ini benar – benar tak perlu lagi diragukan. Dua tahun lalu saat _JYJ_ terancam ditutup karna kekurangan sponsor, hanya Eunhyuklah yang mampu meyakinkan sang _presdir_ – _Jung Yunho _– untuk tetap mempertahankan majalah _fashion_ ini.

Setiap kali ditanya apa arti _JYJ_, maka Eunhyuk akan menjawab; _'JYJ adalah duniaku dimana aku hidup di dalamnya'. _Dan itu semua ia buktikan dengan semua usaha dan kerja kerasnya mempertahankan perusahaan itu bersama Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Bagiamana jika kita mengusung tema _sweet and happy_?" ujar Eunhyuk memulai.

"Ide bagus. Kita sudah jarang menggunakan tema itu untuk beberapa bulan belakangan ini," Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk ragu, "_- but what it's the new for this theme?" _sebelum menyambung kalimatnya.

Ruangan khusus _team creative _itu mendadak senyap seusai Leeteuk mengungkapkan pertanyaan. Ya, mereka masih belum menyiapakan _sesuatu_ yang baru untuk edisi majalah bulan depan. Ketiganya masih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing, hingga tiba – tiba sebuah _statement _dilontarkan oleh si _namja bersurai redbrown_ – _Eunhyuk_.

"_The Sweetness __out of P__aradise. _Kalian pernah mendengarnya?"

"Ah, maksudmu _strawberry shortcake_ dari hotel _Aiden_ itu, _hyuk_? _Cake_ itu memang sedang jadi _highlight _di kalangan _high class_," Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar

"_Chankammanyyo, _apakah itu hotel dimana namja peraih _Top Ideal Man _tahun ini yang menjabat sebagai _manager_ nya? Setahuku, tak ada satupun majalah yang mampu mendapat _approval_ dengan namja yang terkenal _Cold Hearted _itu, _hyung,_" Kyuhyun menatap _sanksi_ Eunhyuk, "-lalu bagaimana kita bisa dapat menjalin kontrak dengan mereka?"

Pernyataan dari sang _maknae_ seolah menjadi siraman air dingin di tengah badai salju. Boleh dibilang _namja ikal_ itu benar adanya. _Aiden _hotel itu akhir – akhir ini tengah menjadi _hot topic_ di kalangan kelas _wahid_ karna salah satu _dessert _mereka yang tengah menjadi sorotan. Namun, hingga detik ini belum ada satu majalahpun yang mampu menerbitkan artikel mengenai _sweet cake_ yang hingga kini belum jelas siapa pembuatnya tersebut.

"Aku akan kesana – _besok_," ujar Leeteuk yang disambut tatapan kaget dari dua namja lainnya.

"Kau yakin, _hyung?"_ kali ini Kyuhyun yang angkat bicara.

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku mencobanya," Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk, "-_demi JYJ,"_ sembari tersenyum menenangkan.

_Ya, demi JYJ magazine_.

.

* * *

_06.00 PM, at Restaurant of Aiden Hotel_

.

"Mau pesan apa anda hari ini, tuan _Lee Hyukjae_?"

Saat ini, Eunhyuk tengah berada di restaurant dari hotel berbintang terkenal di Korea Selatan – _Aiden hotel_. Namja berparas manis nan ramah itu meluangkan waktunya untuk mencicipi salah satu _dessert _yang ia favoritkan selama 5 bulan belakangan ini.

"_Aigo~_ kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku, _Yeolli-ah_," Eunhyuk mendengus, "-seperti aku ini tamu special saja," sebelum berujar pada waiters bername tag _Park Chanyeol_ itu.

"Aku harus bersikap professional pada setiap tamu, _hyung_," ujar Chanyeol, _'-dan kau memang tamu special bagi seseorang disini, hyung'_ tambah namja bertubuh tinggi itu dalam hati.

"Kau ingin terus berdiri di situ atau segera mencatat pesanan ku, _Yeolli-ah_?"

"_Huh?_ Ah ne, kau pasti pesan seperti _biasanya_ kan, _hyung_?" tebak Chanyeol – _jitu_.

"_Of course yes~"_ sambut Eunhyuk riang sembari tersenyum manis.

Eunhyuk selalu rutin datang ke restaurant ini setiap seminggu sekali. Jika kalian bertanya alasannya, maka Eunhyuk akan memberikan satu hal yang membuatnya rajin datang kemari. _Strawberry shortcake. _Ya, kue manis nan legit itulah yang membuat seorang _Lee hyukjae_ harus rela menyediakan dana _khusus_ tersendiri setiap bulannya untuk membeli _penganan_ manis tersebut.

Entah kenapa Eunhyuk tak pernah sedikitpun merasa bosan dengan kue itu. _The Sweetness __out of P__aradise,_ harus Eunhyuk akui jika _title_ benar – benar cocok disandingkan untuk kue yang sudah masuk dalam daftar makanan favoritnya itu.

"Pesanan datang~"

Chanyeol datang dengan tangan menopang nampan yang berisi kan seporsi cake dan segelas _bubble tea_ pesanan Eunhyuk. Dan tak dapat disembunyikan lagi, wajah berbinar penuh antusias lah yang terbingkai di paras manis namja ber_gummy smile_ itu.

"_Huwaa~_"

"Selamat menikmati, _hyung-ie_," ujar Chanyeol sembari menundukan sedikit badannya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan _santapannya_.

"_Nde, kamsahamnida._ Selamat makan~" ujar Eunhyuk riang – sedikit melupakan _dignity _dan _manner _yang selama ini ia junjung tinggi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sesendok cake yang sedari tadi ia tunggu pun segera masuk kedalam mulut si namja penggemar _strawberry_ itu. Kedua _onyx _bening miliknya refleks terpenjam, saat _cream vanilla _lumer dalam mulutnya. Lembut _cream_ yang berpadu dengan _soft cake_ bercampur lelehan _strawberry liquid_ seolah mampu membuat Eunhyuk melepas sejenak penat yang tengah hinggap di otaknya.

Namja berambut _redbrown_ itu benar – benar tengah tenggelam dalam dunia imajinernya sendiri. _Tidakkah ini sedikit berlebihan?_ Tentu saja tidak. Karena ketenangan hati seseorang hanya dapat dibangun _oleh orang itu sendiri_. Dan mungkin itu lah yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh namja penyandang _sweet gummy smile_ itu.

Cenderung melupakan atau bahkan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Eunhyuk bahkan tak menyadari jika sedari awal ia masuk ke dalam restaurant _high class_ itu, sepasang _iris hazel_ tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sungguh – _sulit diartikan_. Ya, sesosok namja dengan _lavish coat_, berwajah rupawan dengan surai _dark brunette_ itu sedari awal telah memperhatikan diri Eunhyuk dari meja yang terletak diujung ruangan.

"Kau ingin aku menambahkan _Coffee Latte _mu, _hyung_?" tawar seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang tadi mengantarkan pesanan untuk Eunhyuk – _Chanyeol_.

"Ani. Tidak perlu," ujar namja berahang _distinct _itu.

Tatapan itu sama sekali tak beranjak dari object yang sedari tadi ia pandangi. Seolah tak ada lagi hari esok baginya untuk dapat melihat sosok yang kini tengah membingkai _obsidian_ sendu miliknya tersebut.

"Tak berniatkah kau untuk menyapa 'nya', _hyung?"_

Sejenak ucapan Chanyeol seolah mampu menyadarkan namja itu dari dunia angannya. Pandangan pria disamping Chanyeol itu seolah berubah menjadi semakin teduh dari sebelumnya. Seolah banyak hal yang tengah bergelut dalam diri namja bermata teduh itu.

"Andai aku bisa, _Yeolli-ah,"_

"Mworago?" tanya Chanyeol – karna tak mendengar perkataan lirih namja di sampingnya.

"Aniyo. Lupakan, suatu saat kami akan saling mengenal, _Yeollie-ah_," namja itu mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"-dan semua itu perlu, _proses_," tambahnya dengan sebuah seringai yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Maksud, _hyung_?"

Chanyeol masih bingung dengan ucapan namja yang terpaut usia 7 tahun darinya itu. Bahkan dirinya merasakan aura yang lain, saat seringai yang jarang terekspose itu tiba – tiba muncul di wajah namja yang menjabat sebagai _manager _dari _Aiden hotel _tempat dirinya bekerja. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, namja bermata sendu itu kembali menatap sosok yang sedari awal _menawan_ hatinya. namun, kali ini dengan sebuah _smirk_ yang turut menghiasi wajah _childish_ nya.

'_Kau akan menjadi __milikku_, _chagi. Dan itu __pasti__,'_

.

.

_**To be continue. . .**_

.

.

Maap sebelumnya bagi para reader's.

Ini adalah kelanjuttan ff _From Cake to Love_ saia yang **sebenarnya**.

FF yg saia up-date kemarin adalah hasil dari campur tangan beberapa teman saia. Dan saia sangat **kecewa **dan **malu** karna sudah terlanjur mempublish nya.

Saia bukan lah orang yang suka dengan namanya _**Bashing, Flame**_ atau apapun itu jenisnya. Dan kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam sejak saia up-date chapter kemarin, sudah ada 15 PM dari reader's yg – bisa dikatakan –_ menghujat_ chapter yg saia Publish kemarin. Alasan simple, karna saia telah memakai _**non-official pairing.**_

Jika ada yg tanya, apakah saia marah? Maka jawabannya, **TIDAK.!**

Saia tidak marah dengan hal itu. Justru saia berterima kasih, karna mereka langsung memPM saia. Itu berarti mereka mencantumkan Pen Name mereka. _**I think this is awesome**_. Karna setahu saia bashing or Flame dilakukan **tanpa Login account** atau tidak secara _**gentle**_**.**

Ini adalah _first chapter_ yg **asli** dari FF ini. Cuma beberapa hari yg lalu, saia **meminta pendapat** dari salah seorang teman dekat saia. Dan dia menyarankan untuk merombak susunan cerita dan cast nya. Saia tak mampu bilang apa-apa. karna bagiamanapun, dia adalah sahabat saia. Saia pikir, memberikan teman _kesempatan_ untuk turut _berpartisipasi_ dalam karya kita tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Nmaun, setelah saia mendapat **respon penolakan** seperti itu, saia jadi berpikir ulang. Bagiamanapun, FF ini bukan hanya dibaca oleh satu atau dua orang. Jadi, setidaknya saia tidak ingin bersikap egois.

.

Untuk hal itu, saia memberi pilihan bagi para reader's,

**second main pair mana yang harus saia tampilkan?**

**# KyuMin**

**# WonKyu**

Saia **tidak bermaksud** u/ memancing **Fan war atau segala macamnya**. Saia hanya ingin meneruskan FF ini dengan suara terbanyak. Bagaimanapun, second main pair nanti.x juga **sangat berpengaruh** pada jalan cerita. Jadi, saia tidak ingin bertindak **_gegabah_** yg alhasil hanya merugikan bagi saia.

Saia bukan type yg suka keributan. Sungguh, saia sangat menghargai _teguran_ yg telah reader's kirimkan kepada saia. Karna saia anggap itu sebagai simpai raeder's terhadap karya2 saia yang cukup besar.

**So, please Choose the right one~**

.

Untuk request one shoot masih saia buka. Dan akan saia segera hubungi reader's yg deskripsi dan ide critanya menarik untuk di publish nantinya. Berikut ketentuan request oneshoot :

**# Hanya menerima request u/ pairing : HaeHyuk, YunJae, dan WonKyu**

**# Genre : Romance, Angst, atau Hurt/Comfort - Rate : T or M (terserah raeder's)**

**# chingu harus mampu memberikan spesifikasi atau mendeskripsi seperti apa cerita yang diinginkan. Singkatnya, chingu yg buat garis besar / inti cerita. Dan saia yg akan mengembangkan plot dari chingu itu.**

Selain itu, setidaknya chingu memberikan contact person sehingga saia mampu mendiskusikan crita yg akan di publish nantinya. Dan untuk itu, **saia perlu menegaskan jika ini bukan untuk FF single author, but double author atau Duet.**

Reader's yg berminat dengan tawaran saia ini, silahkan ngePM saia di account saia ini atau melalui FB saia. Atau melalui review di chapter ini juga boleh. **Asalkan chingu melampirkan contact person yg bisa saia hubungi.**

.

Jeongmal mianheyyo jika chapter kemarin atau mungkin chapter ini masih kurang berkenan di hati reader's.

#_Deep Bow_

**.**

**XXXooo_Mey_Rahma_oooXXX**


End file.
